1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a portable electronic apparatus, such as a laptop personal computer, word processor, etc., and more particularly, to a portable electronic apparatus designed so that a parts unit for signal input and output, such as data transmission, can be externally mounted by a connector. The present invention further relates to a method for mounting the parts unit.
2. Description of the Related Art
Some laptop computers are arranged so that a parts unit such as a cableless HDD (hard disk drive device) is mounted on a rear face of a case.
In this arrangement, the HDD contains a drive unit for driving a hard disk in its case in the form of a flat box, and an electronic device for writing in or reading data from the hard disk. One end portion of the case has a first connector. The drive unit and the electronic device are connected to the first connector. Thus, electric power or data for writing or reading is transmitted through the first connector which is attached to a side portion of the HDD.
A passage, in which the HDD can be inserted, is formed in the rear wall of the case of the laptop computer. The passage has an opening on the rear face of the case, corresponding in shape to an end portion of the HDD. The passage includes a passage portion which, formed inside the case, has one end portion connecting with the opening and the other end portion extending toward the front of the case. The other end portion of the passage portion has a second connector which can be connected to the first connector. The second connector is connected to various electronic devices contained in the case. The opening is provided with a locking device.
In mounting the HDD in the laptop computer using this arrangement, the one end portion of the HDD is aligned with the opening. Then, the one end portion of the HDD is inserted into the passage portion through the opening. This insertion is continued until the first and second connectors are connected to each other. When this insertion is finished, the HDD is housed in the passage portion. Thereafter, when the gate is closed by means of a cover after the HDD is locked by the locking device, the HDD is set in place in the case.
With use of such an arrangement in which the HDD is inserted into the rear wall of the case, terminals of the laptop computer are limited in number.
The laptop computer has the terminals for connection on the rear face of its case. These terminals increase in number as the number of functions of the computer increases. The thickness of the case, however, is reduced as the laptop computer becomes thinner. Thus, the more the terminals, the smaller the area of the rear face of the case on which the terminals are arranged. Besides, the size of the terminals cannot be changed, due to the connection with external apparatuses. If a region for the insertion of the HDD in the case is located on the rear face of the case, the terminals sometimes cannot be arranged on the rear face of the case.
In some laptop computers, however, a flat battery pack is set on the top face of their case.
In this arrangement, the case has a flat recess in its top wall. The recess is wide enough to receive the battery pack. Two contacts, positive and negative, are arranged on the base of the recess. The recess is provided with a locking device. The battery pack has a contact on its lower surface, which can be electrically connected to the contacts on the base of the recess.
In setting the battery pack in the case, the lower surface of the pack is aligned with the opening of the recess. Then, the battery pack is fitted into the recess. As this is done, the respective contacts of the battery pack and the recess are pressed against one another for intimate contact. Thereafter, the battery pack in the recess is locked by the locking device.
If this arrangement is applied to the structure for mounting the HDD, the HDD can be set on some other surface than the rear face of the case, so that the terminals are not restricted.
Unlike the battery pack, however, the HDD has many contacts in signal systems for transmitting read data, writing, and controlling the drive unit, and also a connection for transmitting electric power to drive the unit. Accordingly, conduction of the contacts is made with use of connectors arranged individually on the base of the recess and that face of the case of the HDD which faces the base of the recess.
In this arrangement, a space for maintaining the connection between the connectors must be secured in the direction of the thickness of the case. Thus, the thickness of the case of the laptop computer is increased, so that the aforementioned mounting structure for the battery pack cannot be used for the mounting of the HDD.